comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Doom
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | Low 2-C, 2-A | Likely 1-A Name: Doctor Victor von Doom Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sorcerer, ruler of Latveria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Martial Arts, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Genius Intelligence, Dream Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession, Time Stop, Time Travel, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Memory Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Resistance to Telepathy, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Time Stop, Mind Control/Telepathy, Possession, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and possibly Matter Manipulation, Hacking, Power Bestowal, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Has once created an entire army of DoomBots, all powered by the Power Cosmic (which is the same thing that powers the Heralds of Galactus, The strongest DoomBots were shown to be powerful enough to go up against the Silver Surfer), Power Absorption, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, His helmet allows him to breath underwater and has its own oxygen supply, It also shields him from gas attacks, Explosion Manipulation, His armor protects him from demons, It also contains pieces of the original cross used by Jesus, to protect him against vampires, His armor has defensive systems that prevent it from being used by anyone else, those systems are adaptive and upgrades itself to counter the actions of the unauthorized user, Earth Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Invisibility, Sound Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Healed his arm after it was cut in two pieces), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Sealing, Dimensional Travel, Weapon Mastery, Can swap bodies with the opponent by merely looking at them, Animal Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Can fire rockets from his fists | Same as before in addition to Precognition, Biological Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Black Hole Creation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Time Travel, Sealing/Absorption, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (High) | Same as before in addition to Reality Warping, Non-Corporeality, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Concept Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (One of his Doombots traded blows with Silver Surfer) | Universe level+ with most powers (Can use vibranium to amplify his own mystical abilities even more, to a point in which he became superior to both the Power Cosmic and the Cosmic Cube, Has wielded the Cosmic Cube and used it to deafeat a Watcher, Fought and defeated Odin after stealing the powers of Galactus, Sent Franklin Richards to hell after recieving a power up), Multiverse level+ with the Infinity Gauntlet | likely Outerverse level (Gained the power of the Beyonder) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable '''likely '''Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''Universal+, Multiversal+ | likely Outerversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took a blast from Thanos) | Universe level+, Multiverse level+ | likely Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His armor, Cosmic Power Siphon Harness Intelligence: A supergenius who is a master of magic, technology, engineering, martial arts and is among the greatest minds in the Marvel universe. Weaknesses: Very arrogant, his forcefield can be bypassed by moving between atoms. Key: Base | With prep time | God Emperor Doom/Secret Wars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: